Electrical wiring is connected to an electrical box which supports various electrical devices such as switches and electrical receptacles. The wiring in some environments includes a metal armor cable formed around the wiring to protect the wiring. The armor cable must then be secured to and electrically connected to the electrical box. A variety of connector devices have been produced for connecting the armor cable or conduit to the electrical box without interfering with the electrical wires. Many of the couplings have a threaded end that is inserted through an opening in the electrical box which is then secured by a locknut. A screw extends through the wall of the connector member to secure the cable to the connector.
Electrical wiring is used for connecting electrical power lines and electrical outlets in order to provide access to electrical power in residential and commercial buildings. Electrical boxes are provided in the buildings to support electrical devices and to receive portions of the electrical wiring and contain and isolate therein splices in the wiring which extends from the junction boxes to the main electrical power lines and to outlets and switches in the building. For protection of the electrical wiring, the wiring is often housed, and carried within metal conduits or metal cables. It is also desirable to connect ends of the metal conduits to the electrical junction boxes.
An example of an armored cable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,721 to Sheehan. This device is a one-piece connector having two wings that are pivoted toward one another to grip the armored cable therebetween. The connector has snap connectors to lock the wings together around the cable. Springs extend outwardly from the wings to couple the connector to the electrical box.
Another example of an armored cable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,907 to Kiely. The cable connector includes an outer housing with a locking ring fitted on the outer surface of a first end for coupling the connector to an electrical box and an inner sleeve. The inner sleeve has inwardly extending arm members for gripping the outer surface of the cable.
Examples of various coupling devices and connectors include a body and a separate spring clip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,543, U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,557 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,326, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The spring clips couple the armor cable to the connector body with a spring tension when the devices are inserted into the opening in the electrical box. These devices do not enable the conduit connector to be independently and securely attached to the armored cable before installation into the electrical box.
A variety of devices have been used over the years for connecting conduits which carry electrical wires to electrical junction boxes. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,071 to Tuisku, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,578 to Moran et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,604 to Dola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387 to Stikeleatheret al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,164 to O'Neil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,499 to Favalora, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,280 to Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,013 to Schnell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,106 to O'Neil et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,437 to Schnell.
The prior connector device has performed with satisfaction over the years and met the objectives it was originally designed to achieve. However, many of these devices do not enable coupling of the cable independent of assembly with the electrical box. While the above noted connectors generally satisfy the intended need, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved conduit connector devices.